


the morning after

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>celebrating 11 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those "jun loves everybody" fics. why is this such a popular theme? XD;

It’s actually a couple weeks before the anniversary, but the truth is that they are all too busy to celebrate on the day itself, and the stadium concert gives them the perfect excuse to all spend the night together in a hotel room stocked with copious amounts of alcohol.

Jun wakes up first. His head is pounding faintly, and he feels strangely heavy. Then he looks down and realizes most of the extra weight he feels is due to Aiba being sprawled all over him. Sho is on Jun’s other side, and just past him is the tightly tangled lump that is Ohno and Nino. The others are all still fast asleep and in various states of undress, except for Aiba who managed to get completely naked.

The heavy hotel curtains are still drawn, but Jun can see a halo of daylight peeking in around the edges of the window and knows they really ought to get up. Carefully extricating himself from the pile of limbs in the bed, Jun crosses the room and decides to wake them up in the gentlest way he knows how—he starts some coffee.

The coffee maker is percolating quietly and Jun is scratching his head as he yawns when Sho wakes up. Jun smiles, seeing Sho sniffing the air curiously and eventually focusing on Jun and the coffee pot. Sho struggles upright and clambers out of the bed, but trips up a bit on the dismount, stumbling sleepily into Jun’s back. He wraps his arms loosely around Jun’s waist and rests his head on Jun’s shoulder as they wait in comfortable silence for the coffee to finish.

The warm, brown smell slowly permeates the room, and Jun breathes deep, listening to the bubbling pot and the low breathing all around him. He brings one hand up to cover Sho’s around his waist, moving his thumb slowly over Sho’s knuckles. And it is important. Every tiny touch and gesture is important, because here and now, until they leave this room, every single touch is real and means exactly what it looks like.

Sho detaches himself only after Jun has poured him a cup of coffee. After a few sips, though, Jun pushes Sho’s cup gently aside and leans in for a slow kiss, tasting the coffee on Sho’s tongue. Sho allows this for a moment, then pulls away with a little grimace.

“Gross, man, I have morning breath.”

Jun just shakes his head, grinning. “Delicious.”

“Sentimentalist,” Sho chuckles, giving Jun one more quick peck at the corner of his mouth, before shuffling away to see if the newspaper has been dropped off yet.

When Jun turns back to the bed with his own cup of coffee, he sees Ohno sitting up with Nino’s head in his lap. Ohno runs his fingers through Nino’s hair with easy affection, smiling when he catches Jun’s eye.

Jun crosses the room, offering the cup to Ohno, but the older man shakes his head.

“No thanks. I think I’ll take a shower, though. I’m kind of sticky.”

While this statement should probably be rather off-putting, Jun only laughs, sitting down behind Ohno on the bed and setting his coffee on the bedside table. He mimics Sho’s earlier pose, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s waist and hooking his chin over Ohno’s shoulder. Keeping one hand in Nino’s hair, Ohno reaches up with his free hand to cup Jun’s face, pressing their temples together for a moment, then turns his head to rain little kisses on the parts of Jun he can easily reach—his forehead, his nose, the skin just under his eye. Their lips connect briefly, for a soft, sipping kiss.

They manage to shift Nino from Ohno’s lap to Jun’s without too much trouble, though Nino grumbles until Jun resumes the petting Ohno began. A few moments later, Jun hears the shower hiss to life in the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of Sho snapping open his newspaper in the chair by the window. These morning noises seem to pull Nino reluctantly towards consciousness—he starts to blink slowly, then rolls over in Jun’s lap so he’s looking up at the younger man. 

Jun moves his hand to Nino’s face, gently smoothing away sleep lines and tracing the curves of his eyes and mouth while they are still soft and relaxed, before they settle into their usual cynical edges. Nino just watches him, staring and staring until a smirk starts to sneak onto his lips. Eventually he stirs, sitting up with a lithe, leisurely arch and pressing the “thank you” that he will never say out loud to Jun’s mouth.

“Oh-chan?” he asks, shamelessly single-minded.

“Shower,” Jun replies, shaking his head when he sees Nino’s smile widen. “He is actually trying to get clean, you know.”

“Yes, yes,” Nino says dismissively, rising. “I promise to be good. I’ll only molest him a little.”

Jun catches Sho’s eye over the pages of his newspaper, but the other man just rolls his eyes, grinning.

That only leaves Aiba. Jun moves over to the other side of the bed, where Aiba is still sprawled carelessly, and slides under the sheets so they are face to face. Aiba reaches out, only half-awake, to tangle their limbs and press their foreheads together. Jun pulls the blankets up over their heads, trapping them in a warm, quiet cocoon, breathing in the smell of all of them in the bed clothes, feeling Aiba’s slow, slow heartbeat under his hands.

“Hey,” Aiba says dreamily, more of an exhalation than a word.

“Hey,” Jun says back. “It’s morning. I made coffee.”

Aiba makes a sleepy noise of acknowledgement, then stretches while somehow still keeping himself wrapped around his bandmate. Jun can’t help a happy little sigh, loving how he can feel all of Aiba’s muscles and bones and skin, and how Aiba loves so unapologetically.

“Matsujun,” Aiba murmurs. “We’re a miracle, you know? The five of us.”

Jun laughs softly. “Are you still drunk?”

“No,” Aiba answers, lips brushing against Jun’s. “I’m just happy.”

And then they are kissing, slow and sweet, and Jun lets himself melt into Aiba’s touch.

He doesn’t remember falling back to sleep, but the next thing he knows, he is waking up to the sound of a muffled conversation outside the sheets.

“—asleep again?”

“I guess so, they haven’t moved in a while. I’m gonna jump in the shower, then.”

Jun hears Sho move off towards the bathroom, then notices that Aiba is awake as well, with a sneaky little grin on his face.

“The environment,” Aiba says seriously, “is very important.”

Jun raises an eyebrow, unsure where this is going.

“Conserving water is important,” Aiba continues. “Plus, if we wait till Sho-chan is done, there won’t be any hot water left.”

“Your arguments are very sound,” Jun agrees.

He allows himself to be pulled out of the warm sheets and away towards the sound of the running shower.

He never does finish his coffee.


End file.
